User talk:Masquerade Phantom
Welcome! Hi Masquerade Phantom -- we're excited to have Bakugan Canon-Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Thanks. I thank ye. I think I know a guy who might want to help here. Cheers,Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh. No prob. I look forward to working with him. So long as we spread the word to friends, this site should grow with ease. I know I can depend on you, Admin. - Masquerade Phantom 02:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::ecce! http://www.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bakugan_Fanon&curid=42570&diff=428756&oldid=402150Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 06:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Pardon? This is supposed to be what? - Masquerade Phantom 10:36, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I put it where people can find it when they search Bakugan Fanon, Or did you mean the latin word for look?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 14:31, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Both.... XD Thanks a lot. - Masquerade Phantom 16:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC) One thingg I created Infernos and I could change his owner if you want me to who is equinox master and I will make a relation with him and Infernos partner--BlazeCannon15 16:23, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Equniox doesn't have a master. He merely uses a currently unknown man/woman who is meant to be the main atagonist of the series until he gets what he wants. Simply edit your User Space version of the article for now. Show me when it's done. - Masquerade Phantom 16:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Onje thing I want Infernos to be in the story you are making I will just change his master and do not move the page--BlazeCannon15 16:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Leave the move. Utilize please. It's important to show manners. Once I see we have something going, I'll move it back to Main Space, or give you the Okay to. - Masquerade Phantom 16:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Sup look at Infernos page and if you want to make any changes or summary messgae me/--BlazeCannon15 16:51, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Is there any way that you could make the background for this Wikia a lighter color? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 17:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Sadly, there isn't. I wanted to get this to look exactly like the Bakugan Wiki. But I possess no such knowledge. I think you can go to your Prefernces and choose as skin that only you would view the Wiki in... - Masquerade Phantom 17:51, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I checked Special Pages, I think theres something called "New Wikia helper" or whatnot at the bottom. I think you can change the background there.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 17:53, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't want to mess with it, it looked like it would create another Wikia. But it said this, "Now choose a color scheme for Bakugan Canon-Fanon Wiki. You can change this later on if you change your mind."Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 17:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I honestly have no clue. Do you know who "jazzed up" the Bakugan Wiki? Perhaps invite him over here... I have to break for lunch. I'll see your reply in about 30 minutes. - Masquerade Phantom 17:57, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :It worked! Well, except for the Recent Changes anyway. I'll try to fix it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 18:01, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, all fixed. Would you prefer another color scheme?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 18:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Problem... It goes for the entire Wiki. I guess we could change it to red for now. Try and get someone to come over here so it can look like the Bakugan Wiki, if you can. Thanks. - Masquerade Phantom 18:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Question Hi, can we post our own fanstories on here as well, or we all edit one big story? It's one big story for now, but since we plan to make a series of canon-fanon episodes to send to the writers, we will have individual episodes that all relate to the story. We'll start this process at a later date. - Masquerade Phantom 21:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I sort of have a fanfic, when Dan and his friends are grown up and has kids and the Bakugan return and the latest incarnations of Naga (who co-exists in the body of one of Drago and Wavern's offspring) with Dan and Runo having a daughter who gains one of Drago's offspring who is meant to take on the core after Drago gets to old to handle the power of the core and to keep it as one. So the next generation brawlers must fight the new versions of older villains, Masquerade and Hal-G and Naga. -Masquerade-Alice 21:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::As good as it sounds, our new story is about the God of all Bakugan, a character I made, Equinox, and how Dan and the other brawlers must stop him before he destroys the human and Bakugan worlds. Pages that will help you get the gist of our story are : *Bakugan: Omega Dimension *Chaos Equinox *Cimmerian Equinox *Infinity Equinox *Infernos Please do not create any new pages without special permission. For now, put them in User Space (when you create a page, type /User:Masquerade-Alice before the title). Ask if you have any questions about existing pages.- Masquerade Phantom 21:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Will do, maybe after this series is done, mine would be like a sequel to yours, and maybe when Equinox was destroyed/sealed away/or whatever, it causes a ripple effect which effects the future of Bakugan and humans and Vestals (if they are in your story) In which my story takes place and the new generations have to fix the problem with Naga reborn and Drago's too old to keep the core from seperating so one of Drago's offspring as fit for the job the ripple effect takes place. The next generation of Bakugan and the Battle Brawlers must fix the ripple effect and keep Naga from destroying everything -Masquerade-Alice 21:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps. Not making any promises. Let's see how successful we are, first. - Masquerade Phantom 21:50, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay, but can we have some of the parents of some of my charactars such as the the parents of the new Haos brawler(Ryan) in my story in this one? -Masquerade-Alice 21:58, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Possibly. - Masquerade Phantom 23:23, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey Do infernos and max play any part to destroy Equinox if so leave the info on my talk page.are we friends though--BlazeCannon15 22:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) No idea. I am currently thinking of them as minor characters, sort of like Joe Brown, but Infernos will have a large role while still minor, like Wavern. Yes, we ARE friends. - Masquerade Phantom 23:23, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Question Hopw do I become a user of this wiki.--BlazeCannon15 22:58, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I thought you all ready WERE a User? - Masquerade Phantom 23:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) U know I do not have my name on the wiki users and --BlazeCannon15 01:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I made an evolution I made solar Infernos can you make it related to this story--BlazeCannon15 23:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm working as an IP for now, but sure. - Masquerade Phantom One thing Where were you online for 2 days I been making ZInfernos hardly and I am going to make a summary I think you will like.Thomas--BlazeCannon15 00:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Wait last thing Can you make the Attribute template infobox's for every Bakugan we make just like on BAkugan wiki cause we have to put their power level info , attribute and variations Sorry for calling you by your name andd I hope you delete it so no one will find out etc in a place.--BlazeCannon15 00:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) hey can you edit solar infernos to match him up to the story I am doing this on a phone right now and please reply to this message from BlazeCannon15 Please Edit solar infernos--BlazeCannon15 03:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi whats the mater Dont you think we should create episode 1 I cannot always help you know.Also two things you decide what happens in the episode.What Max's Trap is how it doe stell me if you have done it.--BlazeCannon15 19:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh my gosh... things have gotten out of hand. I'm so sorry for inactivity. I'm extremely busy with school and other matters. Again, I offer sincere apologies - Masquerade Phantom Yeahhh....-insert title here- Yeah, my pages didst connect to my User pages, sorry if it was an annoyance for you. when it comes to certain things some things screw up uncontrollably. Its because half the time my brother's yelling in my ear for me to download stuff for his Sims 2. With my brother yelling in my ear, I was getting frustrated so the basic information about the characters I've got down in the wiki are in my blog page, please use these as needed, to make them into actual pages. The information isn't all complete and is still in the making so I am still editing and adjusting as needed. Please note, I get frustrated rather easily due to increased stress at school, so bear with me. I'm wondering why I haven't gone insane yet from the stress >.< |~Darkus Forever~| ~Masquerade-Alice 02:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Whats up and lets start the story Where are you and why are you not online these days. things are going out of line times ten. and we need more info on infernos and eqinox.--BlazeCannon15 23:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello wanna chat--BlazeCannon15 22:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC)